New Girl
by prsoutsider
Summary: Clemens is the new girl in school and is out to get Sandy.She wants Soda but is stuck with Curly Shephard, for now.
1. Chapter 1

New Girl

Disclaimer:I own none of the Outsiders, They Belong to S.E. Hinton

Hi, I am Clementine Heart,most people call me Clemens,for short.I'm 14 I have long layered blonde hair.I'm about 5 feet 6 inches.Very athletic and slender.Very pretty,yet very insecure.

Mom and I are packing, ready to leave this town.Were leaving behind our huge mansion.Mom said she never wants to see dad again.The divorce will be final in a few days.

Mom and dad were married for 16 years,but ended it.My dad is a music producer,making millions a year.Mom went to college when I was 11 and became a nurse.She was tired of depending on a man.Can you blame her?After all the years of fights with dad she said it was over.Of course I'll spend summers with him.I love my dad very much.He told me he'll still send plenty money to me and mom.

I woke up to a hand shaking me.Opened my eyes to a small house.Heard my mom yelling my name.

"Clemens,Wake up!"she yelled.

"What!Oh my gosh!Is this our new house?Its a shack!"I yelled back.

"Look the'res no need in spending all our fortune on a big house if its not needed.We can fix it up,get a paint job,fix the roof."she sounded so happy.She loved Tulsala Oklahoma and thats where we ended up.

After the long day of packing stuff,we finished.Its not so bad.I'm just not used to a small house.I look out the window and see guys in jeans and t-shirts walking the streets.Some girls in short skirts.I guess I should wear something similar to school tomorrow.I know I have to keep up with the fashion around here.As I thought about this I driffed off to sleep.

"Clemens!Wake up you're going to be late for school!"My mom sure could ruin my beauty sleep.

"OK!"I yelled.

After my shower I changed into a skirt,right above my knees.And I fitted pink t-shirt.I don't ware make-up so that saved about 10 or 20 minutes.

I ate some Honey Nut Cherioes and grabed my book bag.Mom pulled up to my new high school.I'll be a freshman.I told her I'd be fine and could check myself in.I walked into the offfice and gave the secretary my name and other needed stuff.

I walk into my new class and I walked up to my new math teacher Ms.Jonas.

She looked at me and smiled.

"Class we have a new student!"She smiled even wider.

"Hi,I'm Clementine,but I go by Clemens."

"Well,nice to meet you,we're all happy to have you with us.Please take a seat next to Lauren."She pointed to a girl sitting by herself.She was real heavy,but I had no problem with that I have tried to gain weight, but it doesn't come easy,I never a gain a pound.

I walked over,avoiding the uncomfortable stares at me.I sat beside her and smiled and introduced myself.She did the same.

During class I got paper thrown at the back of my head.Lauren stood up for me,though.

"Hey why don't yall cut it out!"She said in an annoyed tone to the guys behind us.

"Shut up fatass!"they yelled.Everyone around us laughed.

"Hey, you didn't have to do that."I said.Mad at myself for not sticking up for myself.

"No problem.Look I don't have much freinds,but you're not like all the blondes around here.Most think the're better than everyone and are so sure of themselves.If you wanna make it in this school,you're gonna need someone to help you out.Show you around.Teach you about the socs and the greasers.

"The whos and the whats?"I asked.What was she talking about.

"Look I'll explain it later,we have the same classes so I can tell you when we have free time."

"Ok!" I said happily.

I stuck out my hand for her to shake ,she looked at it and then me,smiled,and shook my hand.


	2. Chapter 2

New Girl

"Why do these people think the're better than everyone else?"I said as me and Lauren sat down at an empty table.

"Those are the Socs,they have money,cars,nice clothes,huge houses and everything a greaser would want."she said disgusted.

_Well I have money,cars,and a huge house,at my dads anyway.We have money in Tulsala too but mom says we'll spend it on what we need. Not on a big house and a nice car.I also have nice clothes like the girls in their preppy clothes,I just wore this skirt and T because the kids in my neighborhood were wearing stuff like this._

"And the girls in heavy makeup and short skirts are greaser girls.The guys in t-shirts with their hair slicked back are greasers.This is where we are classified.The group with no money,no cars,or huge houses."She explained.

_Well thats what you think,I'm a millionare,baby!_

"Wait,where do you live?"She asked suspisiously.

"Um,455 Lemon St."I said,waiting for her reaction.

"Mmm...Yep,total greaser.I know where that is.That house is the best one on that street."she said approvingly.

"Well,what does this mean?I only talk to greasers?"

"Yea,but you gotta meet 'em first,like I said these people can be cruel and degrading , you saw how they treated me in class."

"Yea,they were jerks."

"Ok,we'll start from scratch starting on the most popular greasers and work our way down the ladder ,ok?"

"Ok!"

"Sandy Swader,aka,Mrs.Sodapop Curtis.She's totally popular for being Sodapop Curtis's girlfriend."

"Ok,this guy must be really cute,huh?"

"Gorgeous!He's really nice.All the guys like her,all the girls are just her friend to get to Soda,though.She's a real bitch.She has her little group of girls.She has power over most greaser girls,cause no girl wants Sandy tellin' Soda that she doesn't like that girl so stay away from her."

"Classic bitchy girlfriend,I see.Well,I'll have to meet this,um,Sodapop Curtis."I said with a smirk.

Speaking of Sandy.A tall blonde,blue eyed girl walked up to our table eyeing me.

"Problem,hun?"I said in an annyoned tone.

"No, just wondering if you would like to come and join me and my friends for lunch.You should't be hanging around this fat so.Her bad habits will rub off on you and you'll end up being 300 pounds like her."She said enjoying Lauren's embarassment.

"Yea,well,if I hang around you I'll end up 50 pounds!Sorry to break it to you hun,but I actually eat food!"I said causing a scene.

"What did you say to me!?"

"You heard me,so stick that in your juice box and suck it!Come on Lauren,let's get out of here."I said then me and Lauren got out of there.

"No one has ever talked to Sandy like that!"

"Well I just did."

"Yea,well,she knows people."

"Well,I'm not afraid of her."

"Good.Now where were we?Oh,Curly Shepard,Tim Shepard's big brother."

"Ok."

"His brother is a gang leader.So don't mess with him.

"Ok,next."

"I'm not done,don't mess with any of Curly's friends either ,ok."

"Ok."

" Twobit Matthews,he loves blondes,but he's really funny."

"Ok."

"He also is in a gang but not a bad one.Ponyboy Curtis,Darell Curtis,Johnny Cade, Dallas Winston,Steve Randal,and Sodapop are in it."

"So...Soda has two brothers?"

"Yea,their parents died though,and Soda and Darrel work to pay the bills while Ponyboy goes to school.They get to stay together as long as their good."

"Oh,cool,next."

"Beware of Dallas Winson,he doesn't go to school,but he's dangerous."

"Ok,next"

"Evie Sanders,Steve's girl,Sandy's right hand woman.Stay away from her.Totaly two faced."

"Ok,next"

"Angela Shepard, Tim and Curly's little sister.It will be much worse if you mess with her than if you mess with Sandy.Sadly,she's Sandy's left hand woman if you catch my drift."

"So..."

"If Sandy tells Angela,Angela tells Curly,Curly will tell his boys and they could ruin you life ,or if you just mess with Angela the same will happen,so don't mess with her."

"I really don't know how many times I have to tell you,I fear no one."

"Ok,thats what you think"

"Next"

"Sylvia Walters"

"Ok,go on"

"Nothing to say but Slut.She's Dallas's girl."

"Ok.Next."

"Thats about all I can think of right now."

Last Period Bell Rings

"Hey you wanna come over after school?"I said as we were wallking back to class.

"Sure."

Mabey she didn't see it,but my plan for us was working.Us underdogs will be on top.Soon...

Reviews!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

New Girl

"Hey mom I'm home!"I yelled.

"Hey.honey how was school!"She yelled back.

"Great!I brought home a new friend."Suddenly my mom appeared.

"Oh,hi!I'm Cathrine,nice to meet you..."

"Lauren,mom,her name's lauren."

"Lauren,pretty name"

"Uh,thanks."Lauren said.

"Well,girls you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Um...no mom.We were going to the um... Ringo for some food."

"Dingo you mean"Lauren said with a smile and giggle.

"Yea,there,so...can I go?"I said with pleading eyes.

"Yea,my treat!Have a good time!"She said handing me a crisp 10 dollar bill.

"OK!Thanks mom."I said grabing the ten.

"Come On Lauren,lets go!"I said pulling her towards the door."

**Laurens Point Of Veiw**

"Thanks Mrs.Cathrine!"I yelled as Clemens pulled me out the door.

She was so crazy,but she was one of the best friends I've ever had.Her mom was nice,she said her dad died in some wreck,car I think.

We were walking to the Dingo when I saw Sandy hanging all over Sodapop.

"Hey there's Sodapop,he's gorgeous right!"

"Yea,he's ok,nothing special"Clemens said nonchalantly.

"Well you wanna go meet him?"

"No"

"why?"

"Because _he_ can meet me."

"Oh,well you see Sandy and that girl beside her is Evie.The guy beside Evie is Steve.The boy hanging around them is Ponyboy."

"Right."

"Um... Lets go in."

"Ok,lets"

**Clemens Point Of Veiw**

As we walked in everyone was staring at us (me).But I made my way to a booth and Lauren sat across from me.A waitress soon came over.

"Hi,haven't see you around here before?" she said nicely.

"Well I just moved here,Clemens Heart"I stuck out my hand.

"Cathy,Cathy Guthrie"She shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you,oh,hey um... what is it?"she said to Lauren.

"Lauren."

"Right,um what can I get for you two?"

"Uhhh...water,burger,and fries"I said.

"Milkshake,Cheeseburger,large fries,and Onion Rings."Lauren said.

_Dang!I could never eat all that,But hey its not a crime to eat._

"Ok!"Cathy said.She walked away with our orders.

"Oh,yea,thats twobits girl."

"Oh,she's nice"

"Yeah,to you."

"She just didn't know your name"

"Yes she did.We were friends in the 6th grade,when I was skinny,I had lots of friends when I was skinny,but then I gained weight and no one wants to get guys with a fat girl tagging along."

"Oh,these people should totally get over themselves!"I sad madly.

"I know!"she repied.

"Hey that guy with the dark brown hair over there is Curly and the guys beside him are his friends."

"Ok."

Our drinks came and Cathy said our food would be out in a minute.While we were waiting Curly wouldn't stop looking at me and smiling.Neither would his friends.He would look at me and then whispher something to one of this friends and the they would look at me and laugh.I don't think Lauren was aware of this.

"Hey,I'm gonna go to the bathroom,ok?"Lauren said.

"Yea,ok,hurry back."I replied.

I watched as she disapered into the bathroom.Suddenly,I looked up to see Curly comming near me.I looked behind me,mabey he was going to go talk to the people in the booth behind me.Nope.He sat next to me and smiled.

"Hey,babe"

"Do I know you?"

"No,but I know you.Way to go,talking to that bitch Sandy like you did today,_Clemens_?"

"Yea,um,thanks." _I wish lauren would hurry up._

"So... I was wondering if you would want go out with me Friday?"He started sliding close to me and grabed my waist.I slid out of his grasp.

"uh...No thanks Curly."he got annoyed.

"Look,hun,no one says no to Curly Shepard"

"I said no and I mean no!"

By now he was in my face angry.He was so close,he grabed my arms and had me pined in the booth.I put my hands on his chest and shoved-hard.That didn't stop him.He grabed my arms again and shoved me back in the booth.I winced in pain.This time I couldn't get out of his grip.

"Stop,Let go of me!"I yelled in his face.

"Leave her Alone Shepard!"I looked to see who it was that was saving me this time,and to my surpise it wasn't Lauren.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

New Girl

**Sodapop Curtis!**

"You heard me Shepard!"

"Fuck Off!"Curly said grabing me tighter.

Soda grabed Curly and pulled him off me.Then punched him in the faced.Curly gained his balance.I could tell he didn't want trouble.

"Hey man I was just messin' around!Damn!"He yelled.

"Well didn't you hear her say 'Stop!'?"He yelled back.

"Come on Curly lets get out of here."One of Curly's guys said.His whole group of friends got out of there.

**Soda's Point Of Veiw**

Sandy was ranting on about some girl at school,who pissed her off today.When I saw this beautiful blonde walking with this girl Lauren.Man that girl was beautiful.I wanted to introduce myself so I told Sandy I had to do something,she said ok and went talking to Evie.

When I walked in I see Tim's little brother Curly(notice Tim big brother Curly little Brother.I made a typo of this in Chap.2 Sorry!)giving the new girl trouble.I took care of it and introduced myself.

"Hi,Sodapop Curtis."We shook hands.

"Hi,Clementine,but call me Clemens."She smiled,man she was beautiful!

"Thanks,"

"No problem"

Then Sandy saw me with her and went crazy.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis I just told you,I don't like her and you talk to her anyway!"She yelled.

"We were just talking,damn don't have fit!"I yelled back.

"Don't ever yell at me like that!"She slapped me in my face.

"I'm so sick of this!All you do is bitch about stuff!We're over!"

She ran out of the Dingo crying,but I wasn't going to chase her -Not this time.

"Fuck!"I said I hated making girls cry.I didn't realize I cursed until Clemens giggled.

"I'm sorry."I said.

"No problem."

"I have to sit down after all this,do you mind."

"No,but I'm going to go check on Lauren."

"Ok."I gave her my famous simile.

**Clemens Point Of Veiw**

I can't beleive he just saved me from that creep,Curly.He also made that bitch Sandy cry.HAHAH.

I saw lauren standing in the bathroom.

"Hey why aren't you back at the booth."

"I saw those guys looking at you and didn't want to get in you're way"

"Well,Curly just basically assaluted me!"

"Really,what he do?"

"He asked me out and I said no,then he shoved me into the both and says 'No one says no to Curly' whats up with that?"

"I don't know."

"Anyway,Guess who saved me?"

"Who?"

"Sodapop Curtis!"

"What!?"

"When he saw Curly messin' with me he punched him and then Curly and his friends got out of here!Oh,and then Sandy walks in and goes off on him.That bitch... Oh and then she slaps him and he breaks up with her!"

"You just broke up the most popular relationship in town!"

"He's at our table right now."

"Oh my gosh."Lauen said breathlessly.

"Yea,come on!"

We walked back to our table.Soda was still there.As we came over he smiled and stood.

"Sorry,girls,but I gotta get home."

"Yea,well see ya around,Sodapop."I said

"Bye Clemens,bye lauren."

"Bye"Lauren Said.

We ate and walked back to my house and went into my room.

"Love your room!"Lauren said.

"Thanks!So where do you live?"

"A few blocks away."

"So...whats you mom's name?"

"Miranda"

"Dad's?"

"Left when I was little"

"Oh."

"I hate my house,my mom's always telling me to loose weight."

"Oh"

"But she's nice,it just gets annoying."

"I'm sure"

"Yeah"

"You know Soda's real nice."

"You 2 should go out."

"Why?"

"You know how you hate the way Sandy rules the school,well,_use to_ rule the school?"

"Yea"

"If you went out with Soda you would be popular."

"And you, too"

"How"

"Cause if any one said anything about you,you would tell me and I would tell Soda 'Don't talk to that girl she was mean to me' and no girl wants Soda to be mad her.I recall someone telling me something similar today,ring a bell?"I smirked.

"Yes and true"

"So..."

"So are you going to ask him out."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Did you see how I didn't even have to introduce myself to him?"

"Yea,So..."

"I have feeling he'll be doing the asking."I winked at lauren.

"I see."She winked back.

**Soda's Point Of View**

As I walked back home I couldn't stop thinking about Clemens.She was down to earth,nice, and pretty.I wanted to get to know her better.But how?Mabe I could ask her out.No,I would look like a jerk having just broke up with Sandy.Sandy.Shit,I'll have to deal with her.

As I walked inside the house,I saw Pony reading,TwoBit watch Mickey,Darry in his chair reading the news paper,Johnny and Dally talking,and Steve eating choclolate cake.They looked up at me and instant quietness.

"Who died?"

"Heard you broke up with Sandy."Steve said.

"Yea."

"Evie said she got mad because you were saving some girl Sandy didn't like."

"Yea,but I was getting tired of her anyway.She was always mad about something."

"Well I'll take her off you hands"Dally smirked.

"Well you can have her.Wait Dal what about Sylivia?"

"Broad was 2 timing me."

"No surpise."

"yeah."

"Hey,the girl you saved,was she a blonde?"TwoBit asked.He loved blondes.

"Yea,a pretty one,I think I'm gonna ask her out."

"What was her name?"

"Clemeninte,but people call her Clemens."

"She new?"

"I don't know"

"Yea."Pony spoke up.

"How do you know?"I said puzzled.

"She's in all my classes."

"Oh,cool."

"Yea."

"How old is she?"

"14"

"Do _you_ like her?"Pony blushed.

"No!"Pony said embarassed.He wasn't in to girls yet.

"Gosh that kid can blush."Darry said.

Finally,dinner was ready.Everyone devoured the 3 baked chickens Darry baked and mashed potatoes.During dinner the phone rang.Pony got it.

"Soda it's for you."

"Hello."

"Soda I love you and I'm sorry."

"Sandy I really just wanna be friends."

"No!We're not breaking up."

"Yes we are!"

"I'm not going to argue with you! It's over final!"I hung up.

She ended up calling back about 5 times during dinner but finally stoped.After dinner me and Pony washed dishes while TwoBit,Dally,Steve,and Johnny went home.

"Johnny,if you need a place to sleep come back,kid."I told him.He has the worst parents ever.

"Ok."He said.

While me and Pony were about to go to sleep, I handed him a note.

"Can you give this to Clemens tomorrow?"

"Yea."

"Thanks."

"So,you really like this girl,huh?"My breathing got light.

"I don't know,I just want to get to know her.Ya dig?"

"Yea.Well,night."

"Night"I drifted off to sleep thinking about Clemens and ended up dreaming about Clementines.

Reveiw and Reveiw Should I continue? Reveiw and Review


	5. Chapter 5

New Girl

(Authors Note:New Chapter, might have typos,gramar errors...But I'll try to proof read better.Please do get so upset if it Isn't perfect,first fanfic here,Ok.Thanks Luv Ya!)

**Clemens Point Of View**

As me and Lauren were talking in Ms.Jonas's Class.Ponyboy came over to me.

"Hi.Uh...my brother,Sodapop,wanted me to give you this." He stammered.

"Oh,uh...thanks!"I smiled then he did the same and walked back to his seat.

"So...whats it say!" Lauren asked.

"Huh...I don't know.Let's see..."

_Dear Clementine,_

_Ever scince we met I can't get you out of my mind.I want to get to know you better.Will you meet me at the DX after school?I would like to take you to the Dingo._

_Yours Truely,_

_Sodapop Curtis._

"Hum...interresting" I said.

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

New Girl

" So! Are you going to go?" Lauren asked anxiously.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean,'I don't know'?"

"Should I, I mean this is so sudden."

"Yea...that's what we talked about yesterday, you and Soda.Together."

"Ok,I'll go."

"Good."

"Only,if you come with."

"NO!He asked you out not me."

"What do I say, I mean, I've never been on a date."

"You haven't? Well just be yourself."

"Ok."

After class I walked into Angie in the restroom.

"Hey."I said politely.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that got Soda to break up with Sandy?" She asked.

" You could say that."

"Well good."

"Thought you to were friends?"

"Nope , ever scince Soda broke up with her she's been nothing."

"Wow."

"Yeah.Heard he asked you out."

"Kind of."

"Well I like you a whole lot more than I liked her."

"Thanks... I guess."

"Oh yeah, my brother Curly , sorry he was a jerk yesterday. He wanted me to invite you to our party tonight, come on it's Friday."

"Oh, uh , I don't know."

"I would like it if you came, too.Please."

"I'm doing something with Soda today,too."

"Come afterwards,please!"

"Ok,what could it hurt?"

"We live on 235 Rainbow Street."

"Ok."

"See ya tonight!" She said as she left.

As I walked to the DX station I was sooo nervous.I had on a white t-shirt and skirt(It came to my knees.)My hair was up in a red ribbon.I was wearing a little makeup.( I went home to tell mom about my plans tonight.)

When I saw Soda he was surrounded by dozens of girls.When I he saw me he broke out of the crowd and said.

"Hey Clemens!" Gosh he was beautiful.

"Hey." I said cooly.

"Ya ready?"

"Yea, lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

New Girl

"So... what's up?" Soda asked.

"Um... nothing much." I relpied.

"Do you like school so far?"

"Yea it's ok."

"Well, here we are." We entered the Dingo.

All eyes on me and Soda. I just followed him to a booth. We got that same waitress, Cathy,and ordered.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked me.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Why'd you come today?"

Lauren and I had talked about this._I came because I thought you were a sweet guy._

" I came because I thought you were a sweet guy."

" Yeah? I'm glad you came."

"Me , too!"

After we ate he walked me home. I invited him in to meet my mom.

"Hi mom." I said as we entered and my mom stared at me and Soda.

"Hi, Sweetie! Who's your friend?"

"Sodapop Curtis."

"Hi Sodapop,Cathrine." She stuck out her hand to shake.

"Hi." He said then he gave mom one of his famous smiles.

"I'll leave you two alone." My mom said.She vanished to her room.

"Well, thanks for everything." I said.

"No problem, do you want to go out again sometime?" He asked anxiously.

"Sure!"

"Can I have your number?" I pulled out some paper and a pencil and gave him my number.

"So...I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Definetly!"

There was an akward silance until I worked up the courage to kiss him, on the cheek.He smiled and kissed me back,on the cheek, and left. What did this mean?

I had the urge to call Lauren and tell her about the date, but had to find out where the Shepard's house was.Mom interupted my thoughts though.

"Who was that boy? He was gergeous!"

"I know!"

"Are you going back out with him?"

" I hope so."

"Did he kiss you?"

"Yeah,but I kissed him first,on the cheek,though."

"Ok,well get ready for your other party at the _Shrederds?_"

"_Shepards_"

"Oh, right." She smiled.

I wasn't changing clothes so I started walking to the Shepards.When I arrived, the front yard was full of people, lounging around,and couples kissing.What did I get myself into?I walked up the porch stairs and knocked on the door.

"Who the hell are you?" A big tall bulit guy asked.

**Who's the big guy?Review and Review!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

New Girl

**(Authors Note: Please Don't gripe about errors.Thanks for the (positive) reveiws! Luv Ya Reveiw!)**

"Clementine Heart , a friend of Angela's.You must be Jim?" This guy was scaring me but I did my best not to show it.

"Tim, Tim Shepard.Don't know how the hell you get Tim mixed up with Jim."

" I'm sorry." _You could have at least gotten his name right! Gosh Clemens!_

" No problem , baby." He winked at me.

"So... _Tim_, is Angela here?"

"Yeah, second room on the right."

I tried to walk past him but he blocked the door.

" I ain't lettin' no kids in here, how old are ya, _hun_?" The fact that he was callin' me _hun_ freaked me out. _Clemens you have to be smart about this, Angela's what,16?Yeah thats what it is.What could two years do to me? I mean I already look 16 anyway._

"Uh...16!" I said anxiously.

"Yeah? Only two years younger that me." He smiled and winked again. _Was he hitting on me? Whats up with these Shepard boys?_

"Yeah...well...can I go in now?"

"Yeah, but party hasn't really stared yet.People hangin' around outside til' we get the boose." He said cooly. He moved out of my way so I could enter.

The Shepards house was pretty clean (for people who threw parties regulary.) As I walk in to see girls were on guys laps talking, I suppose they were his gang and his gangs' girlfriends.They were to busy to notice me come in, thankfully.

While I entered the hall my mind ceased to remember if Tim said the room on the right or left. I _thought _is was left. Big mistake. I opened the door to see Clurly Shepard changing! He was only in his boxers!

I gasped and said," Wrong room! Sorry." _Damn I should have knocked!_ As I turned to leave, hoping Curly wouldn't notice me from the other day, I felt the door close with a slam. Curly was holding the door shut and was suddenly in my space.

"Look Curly, I thought this was Angela's room." I said desprately, not wanting trouble.

"I knew you couldn't get enough of me." He wispered in my ear.Pulling me close to him then pushing us close I could barely breath.

" Please, let go!"

"Awww... prince charming's not gonna save you this time."

"If you would stop doing this mabey I would go out with you!" He stoped pushing us together and looked at me.

"What? You mean a date?" He looked satisfed. So at risk of being beaten,raped,or killed I said...

"Yeah?" It was more of a question to myself. He smiled.

"Well start by being my date to this party." Was this going to mess up my chances with Soda?

"Fine."_ No one will ever find out._

**Soda's Point Of View**

I told the gang about my date with Clemens as soon as I got home.

"Sounds like a winner." TwoBit said.

"Yeah, she is." I relpied.

"When are we gonna meet this girl?" Steve said, jealous Soda had been keeping things from him, when they were best friends. Everyone except Pony and Johnny seem to care, they weren't into girls yet.

"Yeah," Dally said.

"Yeah when Pepsicola?" Darry asked.

"Soon." I smiled.

"You guys wanna go to Shepard's party to night?" Dally asked.

"You know Pony can't go." Darry said. He thought Pony was too young to go to those parties.

Everyone except Pony and Johnny went.We went in TwoBits souped up car and picked up Cathy and Evie.Sylvia was most likely already there, slut. We all walked in I was soon occupied with girls, when I saw fimilar face dancing with Curly Shepard, she looked uncomfortable.

**Clemens Point Of View**

Curly was making me so uncomfortable.While we danced(If thats what you could call it) he wouldn't stop nibbling on my neck and grabing me. When his hand made its way to my backside I drew the line. I pushed him off of me and yelled.

"Can't you be decent with girl, Gosh!" He got that mean look in his eyes like he did the other day when he got mad at me. Before I knew it I got a hard slap in the face.I tasted the blood.

"Clemens!" Angela yelled.

" I knew this was a bad idea." I said sheepishly dazed from the slap.

I suddenly started hearing loud punching sounds.When I looked over to see Sodapop beating the tar out of Curly.When he finished he walked over to me and said.

"He won't be touching you ever again." Soda said compassionately. He pulled out his hankerchief and pressed it on my lip softly.

"Thanks."

"What are you doing at one of these parties and dancing with Curly?"

"Long story."I said.

" I'll take it from here Angie." He said.

"Ok, Clemens I'm really sorry, Curly really doesn't go that far." She said embarassed.

"It's ok, I just want to go home."

She nodded and Soda led me out the door.When it got a little chilly he put his jacket around me along with his arm.When we reached my porch steps I took off his jacket and handed it back to him.

"Thanks for saving me,again." I smiled.

"Yeah, no problem." He smiled back.

"So..." I said akwardly.

"So how's the lip?" He asked.

"Just a little sore."

"Yeah?" He moved his face closer to mine.

"Yeah." I moved closer to him.

He touched my lips with his , softly, we stayed like that for minutes until I pulled away.

"I better get inside." I said.

"Yeah." He smiled.

I turned to go inside when he said

"Wait!Do you want to have breakfast at my house tomorrow? You can meet the gang."

"Sure... what time?"

"Um...8:00."

"Ok,where do you live?"

"569 Rosemont Street."

"Ok, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye!"

**Review and Review ?Should I continue? Review and Review**


	9. Chapter 9

(Author's Note:LAst update for awhile going on vacation!)

As soon as I woke up it was 6:00.I went to take shower and changed into a deneim skirt and fitted red top.I looked back at the clock, 6:30. I wanted to make a great impression so I decided to make blueberry muffin's( I also made them because I had no idea if these guys could cook!).

I poured the mix in, got two eggs, craked them and added them to the mix,poured in a little water, stired .Then got the baking pan.Poured little portions into the holes. Put it in the oven to bake.

"Patty cake  
Patty cake  
Baker's man  
Bake me a cake  
As fast as you can.  
Roll it and Pat it and mark it with S-O-D-A-P-O-P

And put it in the oven for Soda and me!" I sang happily. _In this case muffins and stir ,not roll or pat.Hahah._

I called Lauren to tell her about my bitter sweet night.

" Hello?"

"Lauren,this is Clemens. I have sooo much to tell you!"

" Save it!" Lauren said loudly.

" What's your problem?" I asked.

" Sandy told me what you said about me!"

" What!? I didn't call you anything."

" Does 'That fattie should loose 300 pounds' ring a bell?"

" No! I would never say anything like that!"

" Yeah, sure!" She hung up.

I was so upset!_Why would Sandy make up something like that! Bitch! I don't even want to go to Soda's house anymore.Well, yes I do.hahaha.Back to the subject, what am I going to do about Lauren?Well I'll worry about it later._

I got the muffin's out of the oven then put them in a container.I started walking to Soda's house. When I got there I knocked. Ponyboy answered the door.

"Hi," He smiled.

"Hey! What's up?" I asked.

"Nothin'. So...do you have a partner for Mrs. Jonas's class?" _I was Lauren's, but I don't think that will happen._

" Uh... no. You?"

"No. Do you want to be partners?"

"Yeah!"

"Ponyboy! Why are you standing there? Let her in!" A big guy yelled.

"Sorry," He let me in.

" Hi,Darrel Curtis." He said giving me a firm hand shake.

" I'm Clementine Heart, call me Clemens" I smiled.

"That's Johnny." He pointed to a kid on the couch.

" Hi." He said.

" Hey." I smiled.

"Hey Clemens!" Soda said.Steve trailing behind him.

"This is Steve, Steve , Clemens, Clemens, Steve."

"Yeah...hey." He said coldly.

"Hey." He walked off before I finished the whole word. Soda just ignored him.

" I brough muffins!" I said.

" Cool, but we always have choloate cake in the mornings."

" Choclotate Cake?!"

" Yeah."

"Thats a first for me."

Two-Bit came in and said,"Why do you always get the good blondes? Ya Lucky monkey." We laughed and met each other.A really light blonde dude came in , when he saw me he smirked

"So... this must be Clementine Heart." He said admiringly.I knew this guy was a smart ass so I put up my guard.

" Yeah... whats up with the tone?" I asked. He clapped.

" You haven't even been in this town a week and your aready a slut, heard about you and Curly Shepard." Soda looked at me waiting for me to reply.

"You don't know what your talking about!"

"Sure I do... ask Curly. Said something about you and him in his room he was in his boxers?" Soda got a hurt look on his face and stormed into his room.

"Soda! Wait." He slamed the door. I gave Dallas a cold look and put my hands on my hips.Steve walked to me and said, " I knew you were a no good tramp.Take your damn muffins and beat it out of here." I pushed past him and ran all the way home and balled.

I got a friend and a future boyfriend mad at me in one day! Finally, I turned my sadness into anger and got out paper and pencil and wrote:

_**My Hit List**_

_**1.Sandy**_

_**2.Curly**_

These people will be sorry they ever messed with Clementine Heart. _And I'm NOT afraid to add more!_

**What is Clemens up to? Reveiw and Review**


	10. Chapter 10

(Author's Note: HEy I'm back from FL! Hope you enjoy this Chapter! Glad to be back!)

New Girl

I walked to school today, just to think about how I could get Sandy and Curly.

_Hmmmm,Sandy...Nothing._

_Curly?Nothing._

_This isn't going to work! I have to figure out what they're obsessed with and ruin it!_

I walked into Ms.Jonas's class and sat in the front next to Ponyboy.

"Hey." I said.

" Uh... Hey " Hey said.

"So... whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing... look I think we shouldn't be partners anymore."

"Why?"

"Cause everything with you and Soda."

"Look what Sandy said was lies!" I said defensively.

"Yea, well It doesn't matter, Soda got back together with Sandy."

He got up and went to a seat in the back.

_Great! Sandy's back on top.Just what I didn't want._

Suddenly, Curly Shepard was in my face.

"Hey, babe." He said.

"You better stop making the rumors!"

"What rumors?" He smirked.

" Your not worth it, just get out of my face!" I wasn't going to when with him and I knew it.

"Well, I just came over to tell you, I enjoyed the other night , I'm still sore." He made stretching movement with his back. I ignored the gasps and whispers.

" I'm so sick of this! You know and I know nothing like that happened in there!"

" Whatever you say baby." I walked off with his friends to the back of the room.

After class I tried to catch up with Lauren.

"Hey" I said.

"Bug off you two face whore!" She yelled.

"I told you I didn't say that stuff!"

" Sure, whatever." She shoved pass me.

After math class I walked to lunch and saw Sandy comming out of gym with Evie.

"Did you hear me and Soda got back together!" She said happily.

" Yes." I said cooly.

" Well, now that you know, stay away from him!" She walked off disapearing into the lunch room.

" Hey" I turned to see Angela walking out of gym, too.

" Hey " I said.

"You hear about Soda and Sandy?"

"Yea."

"Well gotta go catch up to Sandy."

" I thought you didn't like her?" I asked confused.

" Well she _is_ back with Soda, the custest boy in Tulsa."

"So... you hang with her just to be popular?"

" Yea I guess.Look, I really gotta go, bye." She said.

" Hey, Angela." I said quickly before she got away.

"YES!" She cried impatiently.

" What do you think Sandy's obsessed with?"

" Uh... her looks of course. Duh." She walked off annoyed.

She turned and walked off. I would have asked the same about Curly, but I didn't want her to get suspicious.

I wan't hungry so I went outside and sat on bench on campus.I needed to think.

_Ok,what are Sandy and Curly obsessed with? Sandy-Looks.That helps, NOT!Curly-no idea._

After 10 minutes of pondering I got it.

_Sandy doesn't care about Sada she cares about her rank in school.Without Soda she's just another girl._

_Curly. Curly made that rumor up because he has a big brother that has a gang, that sleeps with half the girls in Tulsa.I mean he __does__ have a name to live up to._

_These two people are obsessed with their __**reputation**_

_Yes! I got it! To get back at them, ruin their rep. It's the only thing they have to keep them on top. Genius, Clemens, Genius! Wait, how can I ruin their rep?_

_**What will Clemens Do next? Review and Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

New Girl

After school I went straight to the grocery store.I was browsing for supplies that could help me with getting Curly and Sandy.

As I was looking in the medicine section I came upon a bottle liquid of _Laxative._

_Laxative-__used to promote bowel movements.Hmmmm.Curly woundn't be so tuff if he got a load of this._

I grabed the laxative and went to check out. _I'll worry about Sandy later._

The woman at the rigister looked at me funny when she scanned the laxative.

" It's for my grammy!" I said sweetly.

" Ok." she said unconvincingly.

I got home and went straight to my room.

_How am I going to get him to drink this stuff? Oh! I know I can pour it in his drink.Yeah I'll pour it in his drink._

**Mission Laxative: In Progress**

I went to school very cautious. I went to my first class and minded my on bussiness.Waiting for lunch.My next class started at 9:25 and ended at 12:00 then everyone went to lunch.I waited for Curly to go to Cafeiteria but he went the oppisite way.Then I remembered most tuff hoods don't eat in the cafeiteria because they have cars.

_No! Where is he going. Well he's alone so I'll do what I have to do._

" Hey Curly" I said.

" Hey babe." There he goes again.

" Where you off to?"

" Just gonna go get some cokes. You wanna come?"

" Sure."

" 'kay come on."

We walked to his car.

" Is this really yours?"

"Not really. Its a friends."

"Sure."

"Ya ready?"

" No, wait. How old are you?Do you have a liscense."

" 15 and yes."

" Lemme see it."

" It ain't on me right now." He smirked._Liar._

" Whatever just drive the car."

**Curly's Point of View**

While I was on my way to grab some cokes Clemens asked me where I'm going and then she actualy lets me take her with me._I knew she couldn't resist me._

" So why are you lettin' me take you with me?" I asked.

" I don't know tired to the food they serve at school I guess." She replied.

" Oh."

" Where are we going?"

" DX gas station."

"Oh."

" Well here we are."

**Clemens Point Of View**

_Oh no! We can't be going to the place where Soda works! He'll think somethings really going on with me and Curly._

Me and Curly got out of the car.

" I'll go get us some cokes, wait here." He said.

" NO! Uh...I mean, I'll go, you stay."

"Ok?" He handed me a dollar. The cokes were 10 cents each I think.

" How many cokes."

" I don't care get what ever you want.Just bring me back a coke I'm thirsty."

" Ok, be right back."

I went into the DX in scout of Soda. _Mabey I could tell him what happened and that Curly lied.Thats going to be hard, I mean I'm with Curly right now.What am I saying?He's the one that should be explaining why he walked out on me. _

I saw him at the register. He saw me and and looked away from me.I went to the back and got two cokes.I then walked to the register and sat the cokes down.Soda looked at me and I looked at him. Its wierd how things pass you by quckly, just the other day we kissed.

"Hey, Soda!" It was Sandy.

" Hey babe." Sandy went behind the counter to give Soda a peck on the lips but he grabed her and gave her a major lip lock.How could he do that to me? I was over come with hurt and anger.

Curly came in and was aware of what was happening.He pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed him back.He soon pulled away.

"Thought you were havin' some trouble." He pulled me close. I could tell he was loving this.

" No. Just paying for the cokes, hun."

" 'kay. I'm gonna get a beer." He kissed my fore head and walked to the back.

I was feeling pretty darn good by the looks of Soda and Sandy's faces'.I took the dollar that was in my hand and flicked at them.

" Keep the change." I said cooly. I then walked out of there.

When Curly came back and sat in the drivers seat he smirked.

" What?" I asked.

" Some kiss back there."

" You'll probably go make a rumor at that too, huh?" I turned and looked out the window. He took my chin in his hand and turned my face to him. He looked me straight in the eye.

" I'm sorry." He said.

" What?"

" Don't make me say it again. I'm sorry. I don't know why I made up the rumor ok."

" Uhh... well... I forgive you." I said.

" We better drink these cokes." He smiled.

" Yeah."

As we drank I thought about how sweet Curly was and didn't want to get him anymore.Just Sandy.

Finally we drove back to school.We sat in the car in silance.

" Well... thanks for every-" I was cut off with a kiss from Curly.I kissed him back. _Why am I doind this? Am I rebelious because of Soda? Gosh, Curly's a good kisser. What am I saying. I want Soda right. Or do I want Curly. I don't know. _

I broke the kiss.

" We should get back to class before the bell rings." I said.

" Ok." We got out.

" Curly?"

" Yeah."

" Why did you do that."

" Cause I like you."

" Oh."

" Do you like me?"

" I don't know."

" Do you wanna go out with me."

" I don't know.Yesterday we were enimies now we just kissed this is too complicated."

" Clemens?"

" Yeah?"

" I lied when I said I didn't know why I made that rumor."

" Why did you make it up?"

" Cause I knew you liked Sodapop and I got jealous."

" Oh."

" I just wish you would give me a try."

" I did and I got slapped in the face for it!" I was getting angry.

" I'm sorry just one more."

" Ok. One."

" Really?" _Nope._

" Don't blow it."

" 'kay." He smile. _He believes me? Dummy._

" But you gotta stop the rumor."

" Ok."

" Today."

" Ok."

We walked to class together. Lauren and Ponyboy sat together glaring at us.I felt mean siting with Curly's friends and their girlfreinds.

_Forget the laxative I'll save it for Sandy. I'm not gonna stay with Curly for long. Just get him to really like me and break his heart.You really don't think I fell for his apoligies do you?_

_**M**_**ission Laxative : Aborted**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Review and Review **


	12. Kissing Kones With Curly

New Girl

I woke up in my bed the next day feeling like crap.

_I'm Curly Shepard's girlfriend.I hope he forgets to pick me up today for school._

_I have to get Sandy . Today. If I don't I'll go crazy._

I got ready for school then talked to my mom about the stuff going on in my life. We do that kind of stuff.I all ready told her about what happened with Soda and Lauren.Now I'm telling her about Curly and Sandy.

"Mom?" We both were eating cereal,milk,and toast.

" Yes.Honey."

" Soda got back together with his girlfriend Sandy."

" The girl who made up those lies?"

" Yea."

" You still like him?"

" I don't know.I kinda like this other boy too. I told him I would be his girlfriend, but I don't think its for the right reason."

" Oh. Well... give this boy a try and wait for things to cool down with Sada."

" Ok. Mom?"

" Yes?

" The guy that I going out with is going to take me to school today. Is that ok?"

" As long as I meet him."

Knocks on Door

" Hey." Curly greeted me.

" Hey.Uh... you wanna meet my mom?"

" Sure."

**Curly's Point of View**

I went to Clemens house to pick her up for school. She introduced me to her mom. That woman is beautiful!

After that we walked to my car and got in.

" Your mom's beautiful, just like you." I told Clemens.

" Thanks." She said.

" So you got an old man?"

" Nope.He died."

" How?"

" Car accident."

" I'm sorry."

" it's 'kay."

" She date?"

" No."

" Oh."

" Are you gonna drive?"

" Yea, I'm sorry." We drove off. We drove in silance 'til we got to school and I parked.

"Clemens?" I asked.

" Yes."

" That time I slapped you... I was drunk. I never would hit a girl on purpose."

" Yeah.Well... what about the time in the booth." She asked.

" I just assumed you were some easy tramp I guess."

" So you just go around trying to find tramps?" She was angry now.

" No! I just... do you know how hard it is to live up to a brother that was sleepin' with girls since he was 13?"

" No."

" Look some of my brothers friends were with me that day. I felt I had to prove something to them."

" Well you shouldn't do stuff like that to impress people, Curly."

" I know .I just want you to know I never meant to hurt you."

" I forgive you." She said.

I leaned over to her seat. I brought my face close to her. It seem the closer I got to her the more she got farther away- like she was hesitating.

" Whats the problem?" I asked.

" Nothing."

" Then let me kiss you."

**Clemens Point Of View**

Curly wanted to kiss me but I was hesitant. I don't know why though.

He leaned close to me and kissed me passionately.It was ok until I felt something in my mouth. I broke the kiss.

" What's wrong?" Curly asked.

" What were you doing?"

" Kissing you?"He looked puzzled. He tried to kiss me again but moved my face .

" Don't." I said.

" Whats wrong, babe." I was really embarassed. I didn't know how to french kiss. I mean I'm only 14. Give me a break.

" I don't know how to kiss that way." I said.

" Look its easy just open your mouth." I did what he said. He put his mouth over mine and then his tounge moved in my mouth.I didn't know what to do.He broke the kiss.

" I'm sorry." I said.

" Look I didn't know how either until my brother showed me."

" What!?" I asked.

" Not like that Clemens." He laughed. _What a relief._

" How else can you show somebody?"

" Picture yourself with an ice cream cone and close your eyes." I imagined when me and my dad would get ice cream at Baskin Robins.Mmmmm. When I thought about that, I remembered how I lied to Lauren and Curly about my dad. Its just I don't want them to know about my other life.Not yet at least.

" Ok." I said my eyes still closed.

" Now picture yourself licking it." _Chocolate ice cream mmmm.Goooood._

Soon my tounge's wrestling with Curly's in a passionate kiss._So to be a good kisser I should picture the inside of a guys mouth as an ice cream cone.Hahaha._

I broke the kiss to breath.

" How was that?" I asked.

" Your a natural,baby.You sure you never done that before?" He smiled.

" Possitive." I smiled back.

**Review and Review**


	13. A little Constipation and Obsession

New Girl

Since Curly was only in one of my classes, which was first today, I got to be alone and relax the rest of the day.

I walked into math class and Lauren pulled me aside.

" Look, I'm sorry." She said.

" Whatever, I tried to tell you I never said those things, but you didn't listen." I was upset.

" I'm sorry, Sandy just made it sound so realistic."

" Sure, whatever." I tried walking away.

" Please just forgive me." She said desprately.

" One Condition."

" What? "

" I need you to tell Curly I can't go with him to lunch."

" Uh... he hates me."

" PLease"

" Fine."

" Are you really going out with him?"

" Temporarily"

" Good."

" Look I'm getting Sandy back for everything that she's done."

" What are you implying?"

" I got some liquid laxative."

" So... "

" I planned it, Sandy gets out of gym when we go to lunch."

" So?"

" They run the mile in gym today."

" And?"

" I volunteered to be water girl."

" What does that mean?"

" When they get done with the mile, I hand out water. And..."

" Oh... I get it. You are somethin' awful Clemens, you really are."

**Mission Laxative Part 2 : In Progress**

I walked straight to the track after class to meet, Mrs.Amara, the P.E. coach.

" Hey, Ms. Amara."

" Hey! There you are, thanks for vouleentering. Go get the cooler and fill it up then serve the girls there water as they finish."

I filled it up and went to fill up the water cups. Sandy was walking with Evie. They just didn't want to get their make-up smeared.So they walked to whole thing. All the girls were finishing and only Sandy's group was still walking, they had half a lap to go.

I poured the laxative in the cup and then the water.Sandy was the first to walk over and took the laxative cup. She gulped it down with ease.Then she walked back into the school.

_The laxative should kick in right when she goes back to class._

**Mission Laxative Part 2 : Complete**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lauren's Point of View**

I caught up with Curly as class ended.

" Shepard." I said.

" What fat ass."

" Clemens can't have lunch with you today, she's busy."

" That ain't what she told me."

" Well don't beleive me then. Just sit there and be stood up then idiot."

" What did you say bitch?" I was wishing I didn't say that.

" Nothing."

" That's what I thought." He gave me the dirtiest look I ever saw. So I beat it out of there.

**Curly's Point of View**

That fat bitch was lying. Clemens wouldn't lie to me. I wrote a note to her to express how I feel towards her.

_Dear Clemens,_

_Just wanted to tell you how happy I am your mine.I really like you and want you sooo bad. I can't help myself when I'm around you.I want you to feel the same way.I want you to love me._

_Curly_

Savy? Yes. I just never felt this way before.

I waited and waited but she never met me. Did I do something wrong?

**Clemens Point of View**

When I came back in everyone was waiting for the bell to ring I felt someone jerk me aside.

" What are you doing?" I asked startled. It was Curly.

" What did I do?" He looked concerned.

" What are you talking about?"

" You stood me up!"

" Didn't Lauren tell you?"

" Do you think I beleive that bitch?"

" Hey ! She's my friend!"

" I'm sorry, I didn't know."

" It's ok I gotta get to class." I tried get around him, but he blocked me.

" You ain't messin' around are you ?"_ What is he talking about?_

" No! Look I gotta go.I'll talk to you later." I pushed past him.

_That was weird why is he hovering over me like this? It's like he's obsessed._

I walked into class and opened my book to find and note from Curly.

_Dear Clemens,_

_Just wanted to tell you how happy I am your mine.I really like you and want you sooo bad. I can't help myself when I'm around you.I want you to feel the same way.I want you to love me._

_Curly_

_What have I gotten myself into,he's obsessed._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sandy's Point Of View**

I was in class when I got this terrible feeling in my stomach.I had to got to the bathroom. Now. I raised my hand.

" Yes Sandy." Mr.Wilson asked.

" May I go to the bathroom?"

" No. Not during a test.Unless you want a detention." _NO! I have to meet Soda this afternoon._

I was trying to hold it in but suddenly a loud noise came from my bottom and so did a smell.Eyes were instantly on me and laughs were generated.I ran to the bathroom.

_How can this be happening! I didn't just crap on myself.My rep, its ruined!_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Review and Review**

**Is Curly Obsessed with Clemens?**

**Is Soda going to stay with Sandy after the POoP incident?**

**What will happen to Sandy?**


	14. Baby Please

New Girl

**Clemens Point of View**

My plan has come through! Word is Sandy went home crying like a baby. I kinda feel sorry. Wait... nope! That will teach her to mess with me.

**Sandy's Point of View**

I ran home and cried. Why did that happen out of no where, God? I'm ruined.

Phone rings

" Hello?" I said sniffling.

" It's Soda."

" Oh. Hey babe."

" I think I'm in love with someone else."

" What!?"

" I just messed up something special with someone, who didn't do anything wrong."

" No! You just don't want to be with me because of what happened. The story's already gotten around, hasn't it."

" What are you talking about?"

" Don't play dumb!"

" Look I gotta go, I hope we can still be friends."

" No! At least tell me who you _think_ your in love with!"

" Clementine Heart." He said firmly.

" What!? I hate you Sodapop Curtis I never wanna see you again!" I hung up.

**Soda's Point of View**

I had no idea of what Sandy was talking about, until Two-Bit walked in.

" Have you heard about your girl?"

" We broke up. What are you talking about?"

" Sandy had a little constipation in class today."

" What?!" I busted out laughing.

" She was in class and craped on herself." He joined in.

" Wish I was there."

" Good thing you broke it off when you did."

" Yea"

**Clemens Point of View**

It was Friday and me and lauren were going to celebrate.We planned to go to the Dingo.Curly wasn't in favor.

" What?! I thought we had plans!" He yelled.

" Well she asked first."

" I don't give danm!" I was really mad.

" Don't yell at me." I yelled back.

" I'm sorry.I just wanted to take you out tonight."

" Well I promised her first."

" Your right, we'll hang tommorrow."

" 'kay bye."

**Curly's Point of View**

_I wish I asked her first _I thought as I sat down on my couch with Tim's gang we had a meeting, a rumble was comming up. I knew she and Lauren were going to the Dingo a lot guys would probably flirt with her. The movies weren't bad cause guys aready had dates.It's not that I don't trust her I just don't trust guys or mabey it is the other way around.I motioned my right hand man ,Max, over.

" Yea?"

" I need a favor."

" What kind?"

" I need you to go watch Clemens, make sure she ain't messin' around, ok?"

" What's in it for me?" I slipped him a 20.

" This! Now she's going to the Dingo and then movies with some fat chick."

" Ok." He left for the Dingo.

**Clemens Point of View**

Me and Lauren were walking into the Dingo when we saw Soda and Ponyboy. I just ignored them both but, Lauren had to say something.

" Hey Ponyboy!" She said.They both got up and came our way.Me slowly comming behind.

" Hey. Hey Clemens." He smiled at me.

" Hey Ponyboy, hey Sodapop." I said quietly.

" Hey." Soda said back.

" Lauren let me show you the new song in the juke box." He winked at her.

" Yeah! Ok. Clemens you don't mind, do you?" She left before I protest. Leaving me and Soda alone.

" I'm sorry." He said.

" Me too."

" For what? I was the asshole."

" Well I shouldn't of kissed Curly in front of your face."

" I Shouldn't of with Sandy."

" Yeah."

" We broke up for good."

" You hear about the thing at school."

" Yeah, but I broke up with her before I knew."

" Oh."

" Say you aren't really seein' Curly are you?"

" No, not really." _I can't mess it up now._

" Good. So hows about all four of us have a little date?"

" You sure they won't mind?" I said looking at Pony and Lauren.

" Yeah."

We ate at the Dingo then went off to the movies. I sat by Soda and Lauren sat me and she sat by Pony.I think they like each other. A lot.

After that, Soda walked me home and Pony walked Lauren home.

We stood there for awhile finally he came near me and I new what he wanted. I it wanted too. Our lips collided in a passionate kiss.He then told me to come by his house tommorrow. I agreed. I was going to break it off with Curly tommorrow.

**Max's Point of View**

I went to the Dingo to do some dirty work for Curly. His girl was a looker. Hell I would be one the guys flirtin' with her if he wasn't my best friend.

I walked in to the Dingo to see her flirtin' with that Sodapop Curtis. They looking all lovey dovey.After that, I slowly followed them to the movies where Soda had his arm around Clemens and she was leanin' on him. Whore.

The main thing that got me was when he walked her home she lip locked him without caution. Like she wasn't even thinking about Curly.

I walked into the Shepards and basicly told Tim and the gang what I saw. Curly was fighting with Angela about something, in her room. When he came back some guys started ragin' on him.

" Can't Keep A girl to save his life." Tim's right hand man said.

" What are you talking about."

" I saw Clemens with Sodapop. She ain't very faithful. She kissed him and everything." I said.

" Why can't you keep girl?" Tim asked.

" I can!" Curly yelled.

" You ain't doin' somethin' right, bud." Tim said cooly. Making the gang laugh.

Curly stormed out.

**Clemens Point of View**

Mom was on her first date without dad so I was home alone. I went to take a shower. I put on my on undergarments and went to my room to get a long shirt to sleep in.I suddenly heard someone come from my window it was Curly.

**Curly's Point of View**

How dare she do this to me! I'm Curly Fuckin' Shepard! Embarassing me in front of the gang and my brother. Hell No. She's gonna pay.

I watched her come in to her room after her shower. She was in her underware and bra, getting a shirt.Her beautiful blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. I used my crow bar to open the window. She turned startled.

" Curly?" She asked trying to cover up her body with a long night shirt she hadn't put on yet.

" You fuckin' whore. I trusted you. And you go back to that pretty boy." I came near her with fierce eyes glowing.She was going to be sorry.

**Clemens Point of View**

" I'm sorry. Baby please." I said. I was terrified. He was cornering me.

" 'Don't baby please' me." I dropped the shirt and I tried to make a run for it.

Before I knew it I was grabed slamed into the wall and thrown on my bed and pinned down.

To BE continued...

**Review and Review I can't update without a little confidence so Review and Review!**


	15. Its not over

( Authors Note: Hey if you have youtube or watch them add me and and watch my Outsiders Videos at Point of View

By now I felt a hard powerful slap across my face and tried to push Curly off, but he pushed me back down and stradled my hips.

" Get off!" I said. He slapped me again.

" Shut up!" He growled.

" No! Help! Help." He held a blade to my throat.

" I said shut up." I shut up like he said.

"Please get off. I was going to tell you tommorrow, I swear, Curly."

" If I can't have you no one can!" He yelled.

_How can I get out of this? Think! I know. I'll to act like I'm really sorry, play with his emotions._

I put arms around him and kissed him.He kissed me back.He rubbed his rough hands on my bare skin.He started to kiss my temple and went down farther.

" Curly? What are you doing." I asked nervously.

" I want you so bad." He was down to my belly botton by now.

" Stop!" I yelled.

" What's wrong?!"

" Look, I'm really sorry, but I don't want to do this with you."

" What?! No, you look! I'm tired of your games! Dammit!" He was angry.

" I'm sorry. I'm not gonna lead you on anymore. Its over."He got a confused look in eyes. While he was dumbfounded I kicked him in the groin and jumped on top of him. I used the blade I sneaked out of his back pocket and held to his throat and press down hard.

" Ok, I'll go just get off!" I did what he said and he climbed out my window.

**Curly Point of View**

She thinks it's over. Ha. I can't wait til I get her alone again.She'll be sorry.


	16. We Got A problem

New Girl

I walked to Soda's house to go around town with him.When I knocked on the door I was surpised to see Steve answer the door.

" Hi." I said nervously.

" Hey, I don't uh think we met properly." He stuck out his hand.I shook it.

" Clementine Heart."

" Steve Randal."

" Now we have." I smiled.

" What the hell's wrong with you Steve?" I turned around to see Dallas Winston.

" Come on man, she never hurt Soda, it was just a rumor."

" Well why did she go out with Soda while she was with Curly?" He eyed me suspiciously.Why can't Curly keep his mouth shut.

" Look me and Curly are over, damn it!" He looked angry.

" Don't cuss and me you whore!"

" Guys!" Soda yelled.He pulled me inside quick and we went to his room.

" What's up?" I asked.

" I'm sorry about Dal."

" It's OK.Me and Steve aren't enimes anymore."

" Thats good!"

" Yea." We sat their in silance, til he kissed me.

" Ya ready to go?"

" Yea."

We spent the whole day sight seeing. We drove to a quiet spot and made out for a while. By the time he took me home it was only 7:30. Me and Lauren had plans tonight.Her and Pony are seeing each other now!

We kissed good night.

" I'll call you ok?" He asked.

" Ok." We hugged and he drove off.

Lauren shorty came over.

" Hey girl." I said. We hugged.

" Hey how are you and Soda?"

" Great, you and Pony?"

" Same."

" Ya ready?"

" Yea."

We walked to the Dingo and sat down at a booth.

" Guess what? " Lauren asked.

" What?"

" Me and Ponyboy have been running together and I've lost 10 pounds!"

" Hey, that's great." We ordered.She ordered a lot less than what she usually did.

" Well the key is portion control and exercise, but I I'm just running so I can be with Pony though." She smiled dreamily.

She snapped out of that look and her eyes got big.I turned around in my booth to see Curly and his boys come in. I slumped down in the booth, hoping he wouldn't he wouldn't see me.

" Clemens?" Lauren asked.

" Huh?"

" He's comming over."

" No."

I felt rough hands on my shoulder blades and a squeeze along with a whisper in my ear.

" Hey, babe."

" Curly." I said cooly.

" So how's it feel being some pretty boy's girl? Huh?"

" Pretty damn nice." I was gettin' wise and I knew he didn't like it.

" Oh I bet, but the thing with them they can't satisfy you when it comes to pysical stuff, like us hoods can do." His friends laughed.

Max climbed over the booth behind me and sat on the left of me. While Curly sat on the right of me traping me.

" Look fatso get out of here." Curly said to her.

" She doesn't have to go anywhere Curly!" I yelled. Max held a switch blade to my side.

" Shut up, she'll do what we tell her to do." Max growled. I could tell this was serious and was not going to bring Lauren into this.

" Just go. I'll be ok." Told her.

" Yea, we'll take good care of her." Max put his arm around my shoulder.

She walked out when one of Curly's friend took out his switch and and something dirty. I knew she was going to get help.

Before I knew it Max pulled me against him and whispered something dirty in my ear.It made me flush.He held me agaist his chest.Curly pulled my legs out from under the table and got between me.He started to rub my legs.I couldn't get him off because Max was so strong.

" If your gonna act like a whore, I'll treat you like one." Curly said. No one was aware of what was happening because they really could care less.

" Please stop." I said, but then felt Max's blade again.

" Shut you trap and we'll be nice." Max whispered.

Curly's hand was up my skirt now while Max's was up my shirt.Curly hands were going up my inner thighs.Max pinched my sides which made made me whimper.

" Don't you dare cry." Curly said coldly.

" Yeah or we'll give you something to cry about." Max said.

" You think this makes you a man but you just a stupid boy!" I yelled. Max clamped his grip on me.

" What!? You think I'm a boy. I'll show you a boy." He grabbed my hand from Max's grip and put it on his groin.Which was hard.

" Your Sick! " I had to get out of here! I got my legs away from Curly and kicked him in his groin and elbowed Max in his stomach.I jumped over the booth and ran all the way to the Curtis's house.I was in tears by now.I knocked on the door. Greatfully, Soda opened the door.

" What's wrong?!" He asked.

" Curly!" I yelled.

" What did he do?!"

" Him and his friend Max started touching me all over and... and grabbing me." I cried.

" They didn't?" He asked worriedly.

" NO. But I know they were thinking about it."

Steve came over and Soda told him what happened. Steve got a mad look on his face.We all got into Soda's truck.

**Steve's Point of View**

We were going to kick Shepard's ass. If there's one thing I hate about guys, it's when they put there hands on a girl against her will.I guess that's what happens when you hang around Tim Shepard and Dallas too long.

We spotted Curly and Max Mills alone in the vacant lot.

" Shepard and Mills! We got a problem!" I yelled.

TBC...

**ReviewS and ReviewS**


	17. Spring Break?

New Girl

**Steve's Point of View**

I thought Soda would want to get hold of Curly so I went after Max. I grabbed his face and punched him a good one in the nose. From the sound I heard, it broke.He couldn't recover so I knocked him to the ground stomping on his chest.I kicked him in his face about 10 times.I knew he was done.I looked over to Soda. He wasn't kicking Curly butt easily.

I went over to help him. I tackled Curly and held him down So Soda could give him a few sucker punches, so much for sucker, he was beating him madly. He never had been that mad since some Socs jumped Ponyboy.

**Soda's Pont of View**

I was so mad I was punching Curly like a punching bag.

" Don't you ever touch her again." I yelled between punches.Steve pulled me away when he saw Tim's car comming.We got in the car and drove off.We wouldn't be able to take Tim's gang.

**Clemens Point of View**

I never knew Soda could do that.He really took care of that problem.The only thing is Soda's not at school with me and Curly is. I'm still really scared.

The next day at school was terrible.I clung to Lauren.

" I'm scared." I said.

" Curly's not even here today.Don't worry." She replied. I took that statement in and relaxed, a little.Until Lauren told me she had plans with Ponyboy.That meant I was going to have walk to DX all by myself.

I wasn't even a block away until a car pulled up.I thought that it was the Socs, but it was Curly. Oh No. His face was bruised and so was Max's.I tried to stay calm but, I had a feeling I was going to do some paying about right now.

He pushed me down.I wished I didn't have a skirt on.I kicked me in the nose.Then steped on my abdomen.He grabbed one of my arms and pulled me up.Then he punched me in the jaw.He then soon punched me in my nose about 5 times.I was crying by now.He didn't care.I think his buds cared cause they got him off me and drove off.

I went home trying to get inside without my mom noticing my face, that failed.

" Oh,My! " She yelled. She ran over and held my face.

" Mom I'm fine." I said.

" Who did this!? " She yelled louder.

" Mom I just got in a fight after school." I didn't want her to know a guy did this to me.

" With who?"

" Just a girl, it was a cat fight." Yeah right.

" These don't look like girl punches." She said.

" Well they are." I lied

" Well I do remember me getting into a number of fights when I was young.You should take some Tae Bo and Kick boxing." _OH my gosh, I get beat up one time and I have to become Jackie Chan._

" Mom I'm fine." I said again.

" Well. I'm signing you up for it at the YMCA...As soon as you get back." _Huh?_

" From where? "

" Your dad called, don't you remember you have to spend school breaks with him and summers."

" Oh yeah! Spring Break! " I was sooo happy.

" Dad said you should bring your friend Lauren." No! I told her he died and plus I'm suppose to be broke.

" Ok. I'll go call her."

Spring break was a week away. I just got Soda back now I have to leave him! 2weeks without him? I wonder if Lauren will come, she won't see Pony for 2 weeks either.

I picked up the phone and dialed, she answered.

" Lauren? I need to tell you something."

" What? Is it bad? " She asked.

" Well I got jumped by Curly, but that's not what I wanted to tell you."

" Oh, NO I should have been there with you." She said.

" NO! They would have got you,too."

" True...Well what did you want to tell me? "

" My dad never died. He's a music producer,a millionare, and he is alive." I said quickly.

" What?! " She yelled.

" I'm sorry. I just... couldn't tell anyone."

" I'm not mad that your a millionare, it's just you could have told me!"

" Well I think I can make it up..." I said convincingly.

" How? " She sounded curious.

" Wanna fly to California for Spring Break? "

Short Pause

" When Do we leave!? "Lauren said anxiously.

TBC

What will Clemens rich life be like?

How will Soda react to Her leaving for 2wks?

Will Curly miss harrassing her, or move on?


	18. Bring Me Back Some Orange Juice

New Girl

I went to Soda's house to tell him I wouldn't be able to see him for a while because I had to go to my dad's. I walked up to the door and knocked.Sadly Dallas answered.

" What do you want? " He asked rudely.

" Soda."

" Go buy some. " He smirked.

" Don't be an ass today, please. "

" I'm getting tired of your mouth." He was getting mad.

" Just let me see Soda, please Dallas." I whinned. Just standing here , was making it harder on me.

" Dal, let her in." I saw Soda coming. He gave me a big hug and kiss.

" Hey Soda! "

" Whats up,babe? " He asked.

" Can we talk? " He looked concerned.

" Well... Yea? "

" Ok, let's take a walk. "

" Mmm... K. " We started walking.

" So... What's up? "

" I won't be here over spring break." I said. His face went sad and serious.

" What?! Why?! I just got you back! " He yelled.

" My parents are divorced. So I have to go to my dad's over the break."

" Well where does he live? " He was calming down.

" Uh... California..." He looked shocked.

" I hear you gotta have money to live out there." He said suspisously.

" Well there are the worse parts too. " I said quietly.

" Oh... Well what does he do? " he asked.

" Uh... He works at... a...orange juice factory? " I said, hoping he'd buy it.

" Hey you gotta bring me back some orange juice when you come back." He said sarcasticly.

" So... Your not mad?" I asked.

" It's not like you have a choice. But I will miss you. " He said with a pout.

" I'll miss you too."

" Come here." We hugged and kissed. While were in the hug I asked,"Soda? "

" What? "

" Lauren's going too." He broke the hug to look at me.

" Pony's gonna be sad."

" I know, I feel like I'm ruining everything. For everybody. " I said sadly.

" No your not, when are you leaving? " He asked.

" Friday at 6:00 in the morning." I said.

" 2 days from now! " He groaned.

" I just found out a few days ago, sorry."

" It's ok, just come and say goodbye when you leave ok? Call me everyday, Clemens... I love you... I really do." He said with a really sad face.

" I promise. And Soda...? "

" Yea? "

" I love you ,too."

Review and Review


	19. There's My Girl

New Girl

Me and Lauren were packed and walked over to tell Soda and Ponyboy bye.

" Hey guys." I said to Ponyboy and Soda.

" Hey." they said in unison. LAuren went to talk to Pony and I went to talk to Soda.

**Lauren's Point of View**

I really didn't want to say bye to Ponyboy.I walked over to him and gave him a bear hug.

" I don't want to leave you. " I said.

" You'll be back before you know it." He said.

" Yea, but we just started going out." I pouted.

" I'll still be here when you get back."

" I know, promise you won't look at any other girls while I'm gone?" I asked, jokingly.

" Only if you don't look at any guys.Savy? " He asked.

" Oh, yeah. Deal. " We kissed goodbye then hugged.

**Soda's Point of View**

I was really sad about Clemens leaving me. I now there are hott guys in Califoria. Not hoods and greasers. Surfers and guys with 6packs. What if Clemens cheats on me? No! She wouldn't do that.

" So..." I said.

" So... uh... I love you and I don't want to leave you. Please don't get mad and cheat on me. " She said in one breath.

" What? I love you too. I wouldn't cheat on you Clemens. " I said campassionately.

" It's just your my first boyfriend and when girls find out I'm not here there gonna be all over you." She said.

" I'm not gonna cheat on you."

" I just don't wanna leave you. "

" Come here. " I pulled her close and kissed her.

" I gotta go but I'll call you." She said pulling away from me.

" Mmmm K bye, I love you." I said.

" Bye. " She said as her and lauren started walking away.

**At the Airport**

" Next stop to Claifronia." I loud voice echoed in the airport.

Lauren and Clemens gave there ticket to the ticket taker.They sat down and waited for the 5 hour fight to be over.

" This is going to be long flight. " Lauren said. She looked over to see Clemens napping.

" She's probably dreaming about Soda." I sighed.

**5 hours later**

" Clemens wake up." Lauren nudged Clemens.

" Where are we? " Clemens asked.

" California. Now wake up we gotta get off. " Clemens woke up and walked down the airplane steps and took in the smell of beautiful Claifornia.

" Home." she said. Shortly a long black limo pulled up. A man got out.

" There's my girl. " He said with a smile.

Review and Review


	20. Surprises and Shadiness

New Girl

**(A/N Sorry about the Delay. I dealt with a break up. I'm over it. I'm ready to get back 2 the fans !Enjoy! )**

**Clemens Point Of View**

" Dad! " I yelled. I ran up to him and gave him a bear hug.

" Clemens! I missed you." He said.

" I missed you too." I said full of glee.

" How's it been with you and your mother? "

" Good. " I said quiety.

" Uh... has she been dating? " He asked.

" A little. "

" That's good. "

" This is Lauren. " I said to him, changing the subject.

" Hi. " Lauren said.

" Hi! I hope you girls are in the mood for a barbque! " He said.

" What? " I asked.

" A barbque, surprise! I told your old friends you were comming back. They said a welcome back barbque party should make you feel at home again. "

" Oh. Thats nice but I'm really not ready to talk to my old friends yet." He frowned.

" Come on... "

" Yeah come on, it sounds fun." Lauren said.

" All right. " I said. We all got in the limo. _Lauren wouldn't want to be around my friends. They wouldn't except her. Most of them purge24/7. They think you have to be skinny to be in their group.Oh, and the guys.There just after anything thats skinny and drop dead gorgeous. I almost went out with a guy name Sellers before I moved.I bet he'll be there. He's 16.I forgot, no guys, Soda's orders._

We pulled up to my Mansion.

" It's huge! " Lauren said.

" Yeah. Home sweet home. " I said.

" OK girls, the party starts at 7, so get ready." My dad ordered.

" Ok. " Lauren and I said in unison.

TBC...

Meanwhile Back in Tulsala

**Eveie's Point of View**

" Hey girl ! Guess what Steve just told me." I said to Sandy.

" Don't mention my ex boyfriend's best friend to me right now." She snapped.

" I guess that means you don't wanna know Clemens won't be here over the break. " I said cooly.

" What?! " Sandy yelled.

" She went to live with her dad for the break. She's in Clalifornia. "

" You know what that means... " She asked.

" What? "

" Soda will be wrapped around my finger by the time she comes back."

" Don't you think that's shadey, messin' around with another girl's guy? "

" Not if he was stolen. Look, you and Steve pick me up for the game tonight. Make sure Soda comes with. OK? Thanks." She walked off.

TBC...

What will happen at Clemens party?

Whats Sandy up to?

More reviews more updates!


End file.
